U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,005 (Henderson et al 1992) is an example of a concrete extruder attachment for a front end loader of a tractor. The Henderson et al concrete extruder is no longer commercially available, as it was found to be too complex of a machine to gain commercial acceptance. A particular problem with the Henderson et al machine was that it could not be used to complete corner areas. Any areas that the Henderson et al machine could not access, had to be completed through hand forming.